Leo x Raph Story
by peanutbu780
Summary: This story is about Leo and Raph. They decide to live on their own and everything turns out fantastic! The Kraang abducts Leo in which allows him to give birth to babies without the egg process, Leo and Raph are happy they are having a kid but there's a turn of events. Want to know more? If so read all the chapters and find out how Leo and Raph are holding up.
1. Chapter 1-Suspicious Ways

Narrator: in a city named New York city a bunch of mutants live there, evil ones, the good ones, and this is about goods mutants they are turtles. Four of them, brothers, and their rat master Sensei also know as their father, the blue masked one is named Leonardo he is the leader of the team, the red mask is Raphael known as the hothead this story is about Leonardo and Raphael only so I'm not going to name the other turtles.

Leonardo's P.O.V:

I was on the roof, minding my own business. It was so peaceful I didn't want to leave until, my hothead brother came along and began to attack me. " Ha! Didn't see that coming did you big brother?" I growled and swung my katanas at him and he kept on countering my swings but I didn't stop and kept on going.

"Raphael, you do know your going to lose right?"

He gave me a devious smile and grabbed me by the arm and held

On very tight, I tried to escape but he was just too powerful! That's when I started punching him in the face and he didn't even care about that.

"Gaah! Raph your really hurt my arm! Please just let go!"

Raph made his grip even tighter and never let me go. Then he leaned in and gave me a peck on my lips and I let out a gasp, he then slid his tounge down my throat and wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me closer. I didn't want it but at the same time I did want it... badly. So I returned the kiss back and our tounges danced.

Raphael's POV:

" Ahh! Raph please stop," my elder brother yelled but I just kept going. He doesn't always tell me what to do plus I want to be the boss... the boss of his body. I licked his neck roughly and stopped for some reason.

"Ugh, finally you stopped. And why would you stop?" Leo asked suspiciously

I began to mix up my words when I started to talk " i-i w-well ya see i-uh...," Leo rolled his eyes and scoffed "whatever it doesn't matter anyways. Also don't you ever surprise attack me ever again," I sighed and walked back to the lair with Leo and I sorta got a little too close and touched his hand trying to hold it but he was alarmed and quickly moved over some. That kinda broke my heart a bit but I'm fine I'm not gonna cry.

" Raph, don't get any ideas," I widened my eyes "okay!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2-The Truth

Leonardo's POV:

We made it to the lair and we saw Donatello and Michelangelo playing video games "come on, come on come on," Raph rolled his eyes and I did the same. Raph then said something "hey, um, do ya wanna spar?" I smiled and walked into the dojo Raph followed he blushed a little, I don't know why but we got into our positions I drew my katanas out and Raphael drew his sais out "get ready to be pummeled to the ground Blue," he teased and wait did he just call me... Blue?

I was angry I have it when he call me names.

"Don't you ever call me that again."

Raphael POV:

Leo took the first swing but I stopped it with my hands and decided to flirt with him by giving him a little kiss on the cheek, he got mad but that didn't stop me, I was trying to aim for his lips but he was moving sooo much! " Raphael what are you doing?" "Nothin', just, be, still!" He was struggling to get away from me but I pummeled him to the floor and trapped him and he started to squirm slot and that's what really made me mad. I kissed his neck which made him release a small moan "mmm... Raph what are you hum... doing?" I met on going.

I then start to kiss Leo's soft lips.

He didn't stop me, instead he pulled me closer.

Suddenly, we heard the slider doors open, it was Sensei. We stopped to look and as embarrassed as I am Leo's entire face was red with embarrassment Sensei was stunned to see us... ya know. "Leonardo, Raphael. What is this? What's happening here," neither of us said a word that's when Sensei forced us to explain, before I could say anything Leo started explaining "Sensei please don't be angry! This is all a misunderstanding," Leo shedded tears while he was talking "You two are brothers! This is not what brothers do," Leo sobbed and sobbed and made me shed some tears but I stood up and wiped my tears "listen Splinter! You can't just stop us from being together, if we want to be together so be it!"

Splinter's eyes widened.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3-Alone In The Wilderness

{Narrator}

Leonardo then runs out the dojo crying with shame and Raphael follows. They then head towards the rooftop, Leo was sitting on the water tower "Leo! Leo where are you?!" Raph looks up and sees Leo and sighed with relief. He climbed up the tower and SAT right next to Leo "leave me alone," Leo said still sniffling. Raph rubbed his back and said "hey, it's fine now. We don't have to listen to that dumb rat. We can start a new life, let's live in the woods!" Leo stared at Raph and finally says something "Raph, we shouldn't leave our family just because we can't get our way. It's not right to forget about our family," Raph leaned to Leo's ear and whispered quietly "come on, it'll be fine. We can contact them with our T-pods," Leo sighed gruffly "fine. We get our things, pack up, then leave."

{Raphael's POV}

I'm happy Leo finally agreed with my idea. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled nervously, we packed up our belongings and left.

After 2 hours of finding a place to stay in the wilderness we found a nice cave that we could use as our new home we were both satisfied. "Here we are," Leo said happily his smile made me smile, we started unpacking our things. Leo organized the clothes, made a table, made some windows, and started cooking from a fire I made. I made the door, made one bed for the two of us, collected some water, and killed a few bunnies with my bow and arrow. We felt free at last.

Now its night time, and I was ready to sleep but Leo wasn't in the bed and that made me worry, a lot. I decided to look for him "Leo," I yelled but no answer. I tried again "Leo?" Still no answer. I tried again and again and again "Leo! Leo where are you?!" I started to worry even more! But I heard him call out to me "Raph?" I sighed with lots of relief thank God he's okay. He was by the river just across from our cave, I ran down to him and hugged him tightly "don't you ever do that again," Leo hugged me back and we walked all the way back to our cave and went to sleep holding on to each other.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4-Alone Time

{Narrator}

Its morning, Leo and Raph were in their room kissing each other sweetly. "Mmm...," Leo moaned. Raph then breaks the kiss and cupped his hand over Leo's cheek rubbing it slowly, "Leo I was thinkin," Raph began "maybe we could um. Ya know," Leo's eyes widened and blushed a dark red blush "s-sure." He agreed. They headed to their dark room, Raph pushed Leo onto the bed "hey not so rough," Leo said Raph grinned and got on top of Leo. Raph began kissing on Leo's neck making him moan softly. He then kisses lower right down to his plastron, Raph rubbed Leo's side and Raph came face to face with Leo's cock. Raph starts to suck Leo's cock slow and stops and takes his cock and slide it in Leo's entrance.

"AHHHHH!" Leo screams in pain and pleasure.

Raph starts off slow, and waits for Leo to give him the signal.

Leo nods and Raph thrusts a little bit faster and when Leo moans louder with pleasure Raph goes even faster.

Raph banged Leo's ass so hard that it made the cave rumble.

Raph bites down in Leo's neck while he's still going in and out of him.

"Oh Raaaaphh-ahhhhh!"

Raph stops when he sees tears on Leo's face.

"You okay? What's wrong? Did I go too fast? What's wrong?" Raph asked a lot of questions.

Raph hates seeing Leo cry.

"Rap-oooh I t-think I'm g-gonna c-c-cum!"

Raph smiles and grabs Leo's cock and thrusts it. "AHHHHH!" Leo screams in pain, his white juices finally escapes his penis and he catches his breathe. They were now done. They both lied side by side breathing heavily, Raph smirks while wrapping his arms around Leo's waste. Leo smiles.

"God I love you leo."

"I love you too Raphie."

After a few kisses on the lips they drifted off to sleep.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5-Forgiveness

{Narrator}

Its morning, Leo and Raph were in their room kissing each other sweetly. "Mmm...," Leo moaned. Raph then breaks the kiss and cupped his hand over Leo's cheek rubbing it slowly, "Leo I was thinkin," Raph began "maybe we could um. Ya know," Leo's eyes widened and blushed a dark red blush "s-sure." He agreed. They headed to their dark room, Raph pushed Leo onto the bed "hey not so rough," Leo said Raph grinned and got on top of Leo. Raph began kissing on Leo's neck making him moan softly. He then kisses lower right down to his plastron, Raph rubbed Leo's side and Raph came face to face with Leo's cock. Raph starts to suck Leo's cock slow and stops and takes his cock and slide it in Leo's entrance.

"AHHHHH!" Leo screams in pain and pleasure.

Raph starts off slow, and waits for Leo to give him the signal.

Leo nods and Raph thrusts a little bit faster and when Leo moans louder with pleasure Raph goes even faster.

Raph banged Leo's ass so hard that it made the cave rumble.

Raph bites down in Leo's neck while he's still going in and out of him.

"Oh Raaaaphh-ahhhhh!"

Raph stops when he sees tears on Leo's face.

"You okay? What's wrong? Did I go too fast? What's wrong?" Raph asked a lot of questions.

Raph hates seeing Leo cry.

"Rap-oooh I t-think I'm g-gonna c-c-cum!"

Raph smiles and grabs Leo's cock and thrusts it. "AHHHHH!" Leo screams in pain, his white juices finally escapes his penis and he catches his breathe. They were now done. They both lied side by side breathing heavily, Raph smirks while wrapping his arms around Leo's waste. Leo smiles.

"God I love you leo."

"I love you too Raphie."

After a few kisses on the lips they drifted off to sleep.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6-Rainy Day

Leo's POV

"Hey Raph you want to play hide-n-go-seek?" Wow that was weird of me to say but I'm going with it.

"Of course!" He smiled and started counting. But I changed the plans, I pinned him to the tree behind him but he switched places with me. "Oh you little trickster," I blushed and and smiled. He gave me a passionate kiss I moaned a little.

All of a sudden, it began to rain hard. "Come on hurry in! Don't wanna catch a cold do ya?"

I nodded no and follow Raph inside the house, I meant cave.

Once we got in we dried ourselves off with our towels we brought from our Old house, and Raph tabs his blanket and wraps it around me I smiled "thanks Raphie."

"Your welcome Blue."

We watched at the storm goes on and on. Raph leaned over to my ear to whisper something "I want a baby Blue," I got a chill down my back, by shock not Raph. I hugged him tight and began to sob again.

Raph's POV

Leo started crying in my chest and I tried to comfort him. I don't know what's wrong with him, maybe it's the rain, rain is moody right? "What's the matter Blue?"

"I want one too Raphie but I can't give you what you want," he says still crying.

"Well we can adopt one!"

He stopped crying, and looked at me "Raph, we can't..." I was confused why. "Why can't we Blue?" I asked stupidly "because, Raph if we adopt a kid the kid will think we're weird and different. And I doubt the child will even call us mom and dad, it's... It's too risky."

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7-Survival Skills

{Narrator}

Leo and Raph are outside getting warmed up because today they are training to improve their survival skills.

Leo stares as he sees Raph stretch his buff muscles and watches sweat go down those muscles. "Hey, Leo? You okay over there?" Raph asked as Leo snapped out of it and blushes.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Leo replies.

Raph grins and wipes the sweat off his body, still Leo watches and his blush gets redder and redder by the second.

{Leo's POV}

Raph is so sexy when he exercises.

I just love his strong buff muscles and his emerald green eyes. I then started to stretch and he looks at me this time.

His eyes widen when I turned my backside towards him and I bent over and reach for my toes and he blushed a dark red on his face and after a while I stopped and he stopped blushing.

"Uh... ahem. Anyways, let's get on with survival skills test."

I nod and we walked to the first test. It was a kid slide with fake crocodiles in it, I looked at Raph and gave him a small smile he gave me a big one. He grabs my hand and kisses it "it'll be okay, you'll do great," he encourages me then let's go of my hand.

*Time skip to night time(lolz sorry)*

{Narrator}

Leo and Raph went back to their caveand headed straight to their room. Raph pushes Leo softly onto the bed and hope right on top of him.

He starts kissing Leo on the neck, leaving hickeys.

Leo then moans.

Oh, and you know the rest.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8-Dissection

{Narrator}

Leo and Raph were racing each other one day.

"Ha! Hope you can catch up leo," Raph is ahead of Leo, Leo is going a little slower that him "oh yeah?"

Leo runs at full speed and past Raph staying in the front. But then, Leo heard something behind him

And Raph disappeared nowhere behind Leo.

The sound of lasers filled the air and Leo heard Raph yelling his name "Leo get over here!" Leo listens and ran towards Raph

behind the bushes. It was the Kraang! Leo drew his swords out and chopped each of their heads off, but unexpectedly a Kraang bot

Was behind him and grabbed Leo and lead him toward a portal.

"Raph! Help!" Leo yelled.

"No! Leo! Let him go you alien scums!"

"Kraang will capture the turtle and dissect it to make a few changes," one of the Kraang bots said.

Raph was scared and didn't know how to save Leo, so the Kraang took him too. Through the portal they went and entered a lab.

The Kraang left Leo in the room but took Raph to a jail cell.

"Let Leo go! Now!" Raph tried to break the bars but they were too strong even for him.

"Where's Raph?! What are you going to do to him?!" Leo is angry but locked on a bed he could do nothing about it.

"The Kraang will now begin the process of dissect the one known as Leonardo," Leo screamed and screamed but there was no one to help him, they were both helpless.

{Leo's POV}

*Time skip to evening*

The Kraang finished dissecting me and they put me to sleep for 3 hours.

So I don't know what's happening.

{Raph's POV}

I kicked and kicked the stupid bars and finally broke them. I saw Leo laying on the bed and sleeping,

I made sure the coast was clear and tiptoed towards Leo. I carried Leo like a princess and used a portal

gun one of the Kraang bots used and made a way back home without getting caught.

I quickly closed the portal and ran back to our cave. I laid Leo down on the bed and put a nice soft blanket

Splinter made us. Oh... I forgot about Splinter. I sighed and lie right next to Leo on the bed and waited until

he wakes up.

*3 hours later*

"Come on Leo. Please wake up, I miss you so much," I whispered as a tear begins falling down from my face.

I wish I could've done something to save Leo but I was too late and now I'm losing hope. "No! I will not lose ya,"

I say squeezing Leo's hand.

I then hear a yawn that sounded familiar, can it be? "Hey Raphie," that voice was Leo's and it made me cry and hug

him super tight.

{Leo's POV}

I was confused of why Raph was crying,

but I returned the hug and kissed him on the

nose. "Thank God your okay Leo! I thought I lost ya there!"

Raph pulls me closer and kisses me on the lips, I deepened the kiss

but I parted when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach "ahh! Sorry Raph it's just,

my stomach sorta hurts a little," he smiled and kissed me again.

*The next day*

Today Raph has been keeping a close eye on me and made sure I was

okay and gave me lots and lots of food and water so I won't dehydrate.

I told him I could do things myself but he insisted, he did everything I normally

do everyday and he even did the dishes! I was impressed and happy.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's note:

Hey people. Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully

you all enjoy this chapter, yes it's finally happening. Until

next time, love you all!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9-Weird Feelings

{Leo's POV}

When I woke up, something felt... wrong in my stomach.

Raph was worried about me too and kept asking me questions,

I was sitting on the couch, slouching and lightly rubbing my belly.

Raph came and sat next to me, it took a while for him to say anything

but he finally said something "so uh... how you feel Fearless?" I glanced at him

and yelled "Stop asking me that! I'm fine okay?! So just leave me alone," my voice

cracks.

{Raph's POV}

Leo's been actin different lately and that attitude of his is not amusing.

I lay my hand on his shoulder and rub it, makes him purr a bit, "listen Fearless,

I want to help you. I can't help you if I don't know what's up. So please... Tell

me what's wrong,"

He tears up.

"Okay. You know when the Kraang said they were going to dissect me?"

"Yeah," I start to sweat.

"Well... I think the dissection was...," he stops, I need to know what's wrong,

he bites his lips and figets his fingers.

"Was what?"

"To make me half female..."

I just got a chill on my back and held Leo's hand.

"Are you...?"

"Yes Raph I'm pregnant."

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10-Needy

{Leo's POV}

Oh. My. Gosh!

So. Freaking. Horny!

I need Raphael! Like inside of me, right now!

{Narrator}

Raph enters the kitchen to grab a glass of milk for him and his mate.

Suddenly, he heard Leo groaning and moaning "mmm... gnnnh," he hurried into the bedroom and

there was Leo, inserting his finger in and out of his entrance. Raph gasps "Leo! What are you doing?!

you could hurt the baby!"

Leo rolls his eyes "no you dumb, dumb. I n-no hurt baby."

Leo seemed high, he wasn't drinking at all this week, the problem is

he's horny.

He pants and pants in pleasure as he inserted his finger in his entrance and moaning even louder.

"AHHHHH! Raphie! Please!! I want you i-in me," Raph thought about it. "Alright. But we gotta be careful."

Leo nods and reaches up and pulls Raph on top of him, leaving no space between them. "Come on baby! I really

want you in me," Leo moans, Raph smiles and brings out his massive cock, he aims it towards Leo's entrance.

"Fuck," Leo moans as he pumps his cock.

Raph then enters, and thrusts at a slow speed being careful not to hurt his mate and his child.

Raph leans in to kiss Leo on the neck "oh god Raph! Make me your servant!" A devilish smile formed on Raph's lips

and so Raph thrusts faster "ooh ah! Hum, g-go faster!"

Raph and Leo feel their cocks fill up with climax. "Ahh!"

"Cum for me baby," Raph says pumping his partner's penis,

then climax spreader everywhere on their bed and they both

panted.

"I love you, Fearless."

Leo smiles "I love you too Raphie."

The baby suddenly kicks, "oof. Hah, you felt that?" Raph nods and runs Leo's belly to calm the baby down

"there, there my kinder everything will be alright. Mommy and daddy can't wait to see you,"

Leo looks at Raph shocked "mommy?" Raph smiles "yeah, what you hate it?"

"No I love it!"

"Alright then. Goodnight my love, goodnight my child." Raph says kissing Leo's small baby bump.

They then drifted off to sleep.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11-Faith

{Leo's POV}

I woke up feeling sore and I had to throw up,

I ran to the bathroom gagging so much I threw

up all the food I ate yesterday. "Ow. Not too rough

little one," I say receiving a kick from the baby.

Author's note:

That reminds me what should Leo and Raph name the baby?

Send a comment with a name for the baby, and should it be a boy or a girl,

Also comment for that.

Sorry for interrupting continue.

I open the fridge finding a jug of milk, Raph walked out of the room

yawning "morning babe," I smile blushing. he kissed me on the lips

and went outside to go hunting "I'm going hunting! You gonna be okay

while I'm gone?" I nod with agreement and waved goodbye, he smiled back.

Off he went to go hunting. We need food, we don't have much in the fridge.

He wants me to be full and healthy so our baby won't be too small, I sit on the couch

and rub my baby bump lightly.

I hum a little song while Raph's gone so I won't be bored, we don't have a television

and plus what's the point if you can't plug in a t.v.?

In the afternoon, Raph returned from hunting and boy was I excited!

"Hey baby! Missed me?" I ran to him and hugged him tightly "I'm not the only one

who misses you," I lead his hand towards my stomach. We both hear a thud.

"W-what was that?!"

I was terrified "probaby jus' a tree branch," he say trying to calm me down.

But we hear it again, ThUd, that alarmed us.

"On second thought, lemme check jus' in case. Probably a Kraang," I watch as Raph look around

"be careful babe," he looks up at the roof and sees a shadowy figure.

"The fuck is that?!"

A girl is hitting her head on our roof over and over again "I. Am. So. Dumb." She's scolding herself.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON OUR ROOF YOU PERVERT?"

She looks at us with fear in her eyes and quickly jump down

from the roof and backed away slowly "please, don't eat me," she says shivering in fear.

"we don't eat humans. Sorry for the inconvenience little girl," I say in a calm tone.

Her fear turns down a notch and a small smile formed on her lips "oh thank goodness, usually

mutants would try to eat humans. But you guys seem like good mutants."

"Well I might as well introduce myself. I am Faith Steele and I am a ninja in trani-,"

she was cut off by Raph "your lying aren't you?" I hit him with my elbow.

"Yes I'm lying. I'm a orphan."

I felt bad for her, I looked at Raph with the puppy eyes. "Ugggh! Fine!" I smiled and hugged Raph "nice to meet you Faith Steele. Would you like to live with us?"

Her face glowed up with happiness "yes, yes, yes!!!!!! Thank you guys soo much!"

They all went to bed and nothing else interrupted their sleep.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's note:

Thanks for reading this chapter and hope you all enjoyed it

And give me more chapter ideas, I ran out of ideas. Once again

thanks guys!


End file.
